


Im Dunkeln ist es kalt

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein regentriefendes Unwetter versetzt L.A. ins Chaos. Nichtsdestotrotz muss das A-Team weiterhin Dämonen jagen. Faith steht Cordelia in ihrem Zweierteam zur Seite, während sie dem Dämon in der Vision in das Abwasserlabyrinth der Stadt folgen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Was macht man, wenn man um diese Zeit eigentlich Zuhause sein sollte, aber sich draußen im Regen abmüht, um den Feind einzukreisen?

Das fragte sich Cordelia zum wiederholten Mal, während sie sich gegen den Regen stemmte, der mit seiner Kälte durch die nasse Kleidung in ihren Körper kroch. Sie folgte Faith, ohne genau zu wissen, wo sie lang mussten. Sie vertraute ihr und hielt sich in ihrem Schatten, damit sie nicht so viel von dem peitschenden Unwetter frontal abbekam.

Dass es so in L.A. schüttete, war keiner gewohnt; Hitzebrände ja, aber nicht dieser Regen - und wenn doch, dann verdrängte man so etwas sehr schnell. Ihre Scheibenwischer waren gar nicht dagegen angekommen, als sie über den Freeway, Cordelias Vision folgend, mit dem Fuß an der Bremse, geschlichen waren. Die rot aufleuchtenden Rücklichter der anderen Autos waren fast die einzigen Orientierungspunkte in der Suppe, die vom Himmel kam. Zum Glück fuhr Angel, der mit seinen geschärften Vampiraugen im Vorteil war, den Wagen mit einer solchen Souveränität, die auf sein Team beruhigend wirkte.

Cordelia blickte an den Fingern vorbei, die ihr Gesicht schützten. Faith war nicht weit vor ihr. Sie sah die Armbrust auf ihrem Rücken vor sich. Die Jägerin schien immer noch so forsch wie zu Anfang und trieb ihr kleines Zweierteam weiter voran. Sie hatten sich von Angel und Fred getrennt und sollten von der anderen Seite kommen, um dem Dämon den Weg abzuschneiden. Wesley und Gunn waren mit einer üblen Grippe im Hotel geblieben. Faith führte sie durch einen betonierten Kanal in einen offenen Tunnel auf einem verlassenen Industriegelände hinunter in die Kanalisation.

Zumindest mit den Boots und dem wasserfesten Mascara, der bisher allerdings noch nie so einem Härtetest unterzogen worden war, hatte sie heute Morgen die richtige Wahl getroffen, aber der Lipgloss und das Haarspray waren nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung an schönere Zeiten. Sie sehnte sich abermals zurück in ihre eigenen, warmen vier Wände, mit Popcorn und der DVD, die sie schon seit Tagen hatte schauen wollte, aber bisher nicht dazu gekommen war. Ihre Haare waren an ihren Kopf geklatscht. Immer wieder war Cordelia damit beschäftigt, Wasser aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen. Das Problem erledigte sich, sobald sie den Tunnel erreicht hatten.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Faith und drehte sich nach ihr um.

„Sehe ich aus wie ein Pandabär? Mit schwarzen Ringen um die Augen?“, fragte Cordelia zurück.

„Hält bestens“, erwiderte sie wissend, obwohl der Rest wie weggewaschen war. „Scheiß-Wetter.“

„Kannst du laut sagen! Ich hätte die Bettdecke über den Kopf ziehen und mich noch mal zum Schlafen umdrehen sollen.“

„Komm, weiter, sonst entwischt er uns.“ Die Jägerin machte eine winkende Bewegung mit der Hand und orientierte sich nach vorne.

Sie fragte sie nicht, ob sie wusste, wo sie überhaupt waren, auch wenn Faith das gegenüber Angel angedeutet hatte. Der Vampir hatte ihr noch mal genau die Abzweigungen gesagt, bevor sie sich getrennt hatten und Cordelia baute eindeutig auf Faith’ Gedächtnis. Es mochte ja sein, dass Frauen sich leichter verirrten, aber wenigstens waren sie nicht zu stolz, um nach dem Weg zu fragen. Hier unten würden sie jedoch so schnell niemandem begegnen.

Faith führte und sie folgte ihr, während sie ihre Haare auswrang und ein wenig ordnete. Das Nass ihrer Haare tropfte ihr in den Nacken, wurde von ihrem Pullover aufgenommen und kühlte sie weiter aus. Cordelia dachte an ein prasselendes Kaminfeuer mit einem flauschigen Teppich davor und einem Sherry in ihrer Hand. Und vielleicht noch mit einem gutaussehenden Mann dazu.

Zu ihren Füßen stürzte sich der kleine Rinnsal von Regenwasser in die Fluten, die durch das unterirdische Labyrinth donnerten. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet, auch wenn sie im Fernsehen die Berichte gesehen hatten.

Durch die Feuer im letzten Jahr waren die Erdhänge im Norden der Stadt größtenteils nicht mehr durch Bäume und Büsche befestigt. Die Erde verwandelte sich durch den Regen in wahre Schlammlawinen und wühlte sich ungezähmt in die Täler. Tausende von Häusern mussten evakuiert werden. In einem Ort nahe der Metropole Los Angeles zermalmte die Schlammlawine mindestens fünfzehn Häuser, weitere wurden stark beschädigt. Helfer konnten neun Menschen lebend aus den Trümmern bergen. Und eine Beruhigung des Wetters wurde erst in zwei Tagen vorhergesagt.

Faith stand da und schaute sich um. Der Weg vor ihnen war durch die tosenden Wassermassen abgeschnitten. Sie überlegte, welchen Tunnel sie nehmen konnten, ohne die eigentliche Route aus den Augen zu verlieren. Eigentlich mussten sie weiter geradeaus, auf die andere Seite.

Grob gesagt, sollten sie sich nordwestlich halten und am Ende mit Angel und Fred zusammentreffen. Weiter den Untergrund zu ihrer Linken war eine Sprossenleiter, über die sie sich risikoreich hinüberhangeln konnten. Die Sicht war begrenzt, auch das schwache Licht der Taschenlampen half nicht viel.

Mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete Faith ihr, weiterzugehen. Sie balancierten am schmalen, glitschigen Rand neben dem nur Zentimeter entfernten Sturzbach. Cordelia konnte es kaum glauben, aber nach einer Weile hatte sie sich zwangsweise an den Geruch hier unten gewöhnt. Sie krallte sich ängstlich, die Taschenlampe im Mund, an den Mauervorstand und trieb sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen selbst voran. Fast wäre sie ausgerutscht. Faith erging es nicht besser. Sie blickte in den Tunnel vor ihnen, der ins schwarze Nichts führte.

Also doch die Leiter. Faith machte wieder Zeichen. Von da aus mussten sie dann den Sprung hinüber wagen. Gegen den Lärm der Wassermassen war Sprechen sinnlos. Widerwillig schüttelte die brünette Seherin den Kopf und löste ihre Hand nur kurz von der Wand, um ihm den Vogel zu zeigen. Faith machte wiederum eine schulterzuckende Geste, dass sie es nicht besser wüsste.

Cordelia bewegte ihre Handkante mehrmals über ihre Kehle, um ihr klar zu machen, wie selbstmörderisch das war. Faith sah es ein und leuchtete den Tunnel aus, soweit es ging. Bis zu dem Abschnitt kam Licht durch den Gullydeckel, der sich am Ende der Leiter befand, doch danach war nicht viel zu sehen. Zögernd marschierte Faith auf dem schmalen Grad voraus, während sich Cordelia Handschuhe und eine bessere Maniküre wünschte.

Nach einigen Meter verzweigte sich das Netz, allerdings in die völlige falsche Richtung. Vom anderen Ufer trennte sie der Strom scheinbar auf Dauer. Die Jägerin war unschlüssig, welchen Weg sie einschlagen sollte. Auch ihre Taschenlampe zeigte ihr keine Lösung auf.

Miesgelaunt sah sich Faith nach ihr um und zeigte auf einen der Tunnel. Die Seherin drehte den Kopf weg, als sähe sie zurück, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. Sie fühlte sie wie seine Ehefrau, die wusste, dass sich ihr Mann verfahren hatte, aber ihn aus Klugheit gewähren ließ. Sie hätte gelacht, wäre ihr nicht so scheiße kalt gewesen.

„Meine Fingernägel liegen in deinen Hände“, brüllte sie scherzend gegen die Wassermengen, aber die Worte kamen bei Faith nicht an.

Was? formte diese mit seinem Mund, worauf Cordelia nur heftig nickte und ihr in die Abzweigung folgte.

Leider war das A-Team nicht schlau genug gewesen, die Auswirkungen des Wetters zu bedenken. Weder Angel noch Faith hatten daran gedacht, dass das Rinnsal, das sich im hitzigen L.A. sonst durch die Kanalisation schlängelte, bei diesem Wetter zu einem Wildwasserfluss wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatten die anderen beiden den Dämon schon erledigt und suchten jetzt nach ihnen oder hatten sich ebenso grandios verirrt. Aber Fehler zugeben? Niemals.

Die Seherin prüfte ihr Handy, aber es war klar, dass es hier keinen Empfang gab. Und falls sie Angel hätte anrufen können, hätte das andere Zweierteam wegen des Lärms nichts verstanden.

Cordelia hatte auch nicht auf die Uhr geachtet, als sie aufgebrochen waren, aber inzwischen erschien es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit, die sie hier verbrachten. Ihr war frostig und ihre Kleidung war durchnässt. Als sie einen Blick, mit der Taschenlampe hantierend, auf ihre Armbanduhr werfen wollte, wäre sie beinahe abgerutscht. Faith rettete sie im letzten Moment davor, abzustürzen und mitgerissen zu werden.

Man hatte keine Chance, wenn man mit dem Kopf erst mal unter Wasser war.

Mit jedem Schritt weiter entfernten sie sich von dem lärmenden Wasser, aber kamen auch völlig aus der Richtung.

„Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, aber weißt du noch, wo wir sind?“, fragte Cordelia, wobei sie dachte, dass Streit jetzt wunderbar wäre. Dann würde sie sich wenigstens hitzig aufregen!

Faith wandte sich zurück. „Ich würde dich nie belügen... doch ich glaube, es wäre jetzt angebracht!“

„Na toll.“

„Wir müssten eigentlich dort entlang.“ Sie zeigte in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Beide standen sie für einen Moment schweigend da.

„Weißt du, wie lange wir schon hier unten sind? Ich habe mein Zeitgefühl total verloren. Wann sind wir losgefahren?“

„Keine Ahnung“, zuckte die Jägerin mit den Schultern.

Die Brünette fing leicht an zu zittern. Sie mussten unbedingt in Bewegung bleiben. „Es hatte keinen Sinn, hier zu grübeln. Das hatte bei Angel noch nie etwas gebracht und würde bei ihr auch nichts bringen. „Entweder gehen wir zurück und verlassen uns darauf, dass die anderen ihn erledigt haben oder wir beeilen uns und gehen zackig weiter. Irgendwo müssen wir doch auf den richtigen Weg kommen.“

„Klar“, nickte Faith gedankenverloren, die den Untergrund vor ihrem inneren Auge versuchte aufzurufen.

„Hast du mir zugehört?“, beschwerte sich Cordelia. „Mein Arsch friert gleich ab!“

„Ja, sicher, dein Arsch friert ab.“

„Beweg dich!“

„Ich denke, mir ist es jetzt wieder eingefallen...“ Zielstrebig nahmen die beiden die Route auf.

Gemeinsam folgten sie der Biegung des dunklen Tunnels, der nur wenig dreckiges Wasser führte. Cordelia sah trauernd auf ihre schlammigen Blümchen-Boots, während sie auf den glitschigen Boden unter ihren Füßen achtete.

Das war’s. Der Tag war gelaufen. Ihre Boots waren am Ende und sie auch! Schluss, Aus, Ende, vorbei!

Das Leben könnte so schön sein. Der Tag hätte dein Freund bei schönstem Sonnenschein sein können. Wie letzten Samstag, wo sie ein Mann als Wiedergutmachung zum Eis einladen wollte, als sie mit ihm im Park zusammen gestoßen war. Sie hatte sich geschmeichelt gefühlt und sein Angebot dankend abgelehnt. Es gab nur einen, der sie ernsthaft interessierte.

Die Seherin biss die Zähne zusammen, ehe sie anfingen zu klappern. Sie rieb ihre Hände aneinander und trippelte schnell mit den Füßen, dass es nur so spritzte, aber der Dreck war ihr inzwischen egal, sie sah eh schon wie ein begossener Pudel aus. Zum Glück hatte sie keinen Spiegel und Faith war jemand, die sie schon mit ekelhaftem Schleim und blutverschmiert erlebt hatte.

„Verdammt, mir ist arschkalt“, rief sie aufgeregt, als sie sie ansah.

Faith blieb stehen, nahm ihre Hände und rieb sie, während Cordelia weiter unruhig auf der Stelle marschierte. Faith’ Hände fühlten sich warm an, obwohl sie beide hier schon seit Ewigkeiten in dem Labyrinth umherirrten. Vielleicht war es ihre beruhigende, fast stoische Haltung, die sie ihre aufkeimende Hysterie auf ein normales Level (unter diesen Umständen) herunterschraubte. Sie nahm ihre Hände hoch und blies warmen Atem in den Brunnen ihrer Hände. Ein paar Mal rieb sie noch Cordelias Hände, ehe sie sie losließ.

„Besser?“

„Lebe lieber lässig“, beruhigte Cordelia sich mit ihrem neusten Mantra und lächelte sie an.

Die Jägerin erwiderte es. „Sehr gut.“

„Trotzdem ist es ein so verdammt beschissener Tag!“, maulte sie.

„Mach dir warme Gedanken.“

Cordelia sagte nichts darauf. Hoffentlich dachte Faith nicht das gleiche, was sie dachte, als sie sie ansah. Welche warmen Gedanken hatte sich die Jägerin wohl im Gefängnis gemacht? Unwillkürlich wandte sie ihren Blick auf den mehr oder weniger vielversprechenden Tunnel vor ihnen.

„Du weißt gar nicht, was ein wirklich mieser Tag ist.“ Faith wandte sich ebenfalls vorwärts und marschierte vorwärts. „Ich habe mal mit einem Dämon auf einem abgelegenen Parkplatz gekämpft. Das Vieh sah mit seiner panzerartigen Haut eher aus wie ein Alien. Ich wollte es mit einem Baseballschläger von hinten niederstrecken und ihn töten, aber er geriet nicht mal ins Wanken. Es war überhaupt nicht wie im Kino, wo der erste Schlag – zack - sitzt.“

Die Jägerin grinste. Cordelia verstand sie nur teilweise gegen das ewige Rauschen der Wassermassen, sie reimte sich den Rest zusammen. Sie mussten wieder in die Richtung des Hauptkanals kommen.

„Ich hatte ihn ausnahmslos unterschätzt. Wir kämpften hart. Mein Mund füllte sich mit Blut. Er schleifte mich über den Boden, zerstörte meine Hose, schrammte meine Knie blutig. Meine Rippen schmerzten so sehr, dass ich Probleme mit dem Atmen hatte. Ich lag schon mit dem Rücken auf dem Parkplatz, als ich ihn mit dem Dolch aus meinem Stiefel ins Knie stieß. Das war so was wie seine Achilles’ Ferse. Er fiel und ich erstach ihn auf allen Vieren mehrmals, bis der Dämon im Nichts verpuffte und eine durchsichtige Lache auf dem Asphalt zurückließ, die im Mondlicht schimmerte.

Mit letzter Kraft bin ich durch die Büsche und habe mich ins Gras gelegt, bevor ich endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor. Man weiß ja nie, zumindest würde ich niemandem trauen, der eine ohnmächtige Frau vorfindet, egal ob Dämon oder Mensch.

Als ich aufwachte, war es immer noch stockfinster. Das Atmen fiel mir schwer und eigentlich war gar nichts gut, obwohl ich den Dämon um die Ecke gebracht hatte. Da war nur das Knacken des Unterholzes, der Wind in den Baumkronen und mein pochendes Herz. Jedes Geräusch ließ mich panisch aufhorchen. Es war die Stille, die mich atemlos machte.“

Die Jägerin blickte zurück zu Cordelia und grinste tough. Es gab eine Abzweigung, die sie wieder in die richtige Richtung brachte. Sie hatte ihre Gruselgeschichte so ernst erzählt, doch ihr Lächeln sagte, dass es nichts war, also gab Cordelia eine amüsante Anekdote zum besten.

„Diese grausige Stille kenne ich! Ich war mit einem Kerl einkaufen. Hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid an, aber es war zu eng. Der Frust war vorprogrammiert, schlechte Laune das Ende. Und er meinte nur, ich solle es doch in einer Nummer größer probieren! Er hatte nichts mehr zu sagen.“

„Das glaube ich.“

Cordelia setzte noch eins drauf: „Davor hatte er sich allerdings noch ein paar Schnitzer geleistet. Ich hatte ein Oberteil mit einem extremen Ausschnitt an und er sagte, ich könne es tragen. Ich übersetzte: Du meinst, es wirkt nuttig, aber zu mir passt es? – Definitiv, ich gehe nie mehr mit Männern einkaufen, es sei denn sie bezahlen!“

„Am besten Frau sucht sich einen Mann mit Piercing. Er kann Schmerzen vertragen und hat sich schon mal Schmuck gekauft“, kramte Faith einen lahmen Witz hervor.

Cordelia hatte plötzlich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Faith Angst im Dunkeln hatte, nach ihrer kleinen Reminiszenz und so oft wie sie sich nach ihr umdrehte, war sie sicher froh, das Plappermaul zu hören und zu sehen.

Wieder waren sie stehen geblieben. Die Jägerin schien zu horchen. Cordelia hörte nur das Wasserrauschen, von dem sie sich jetzt scheinbar entfernten. Faith’ Augen waren geweitet, die Pupillen groß und schwarz wie die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab. War es Angst, so wie sie starrte, ohne einen Ausweg zu wissen?

Wir haben uns gründlich verlaufen, schoss es Cordelia durch den Kopf. Klaustrophobie in der Enge der Dunkelheit.

Sie schoss vor und berührte Faith’ Arm. „Lass uns zurückgehen. Angel hat den Dämon bestimmt längst gekillt! Schließlich ist er der Typ mit den übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten. Mein Gott, sein toller Plan ist bei diesem Wetter hinfällig.“

Faith packte Cordelia fest bei der Schulter. „Du hattest die Vision. Und du wirst ihn töten! Wir werden jetzt nicht aufgeben, hast du gehört?“ Sie sah sie mit festem Blick an.

Cordelia wich ihren Augen aus. Sie atmete tief aus und sammelte ihre letzten Motivationsphrasen zusammen, die bei ihr immer wirkten. Dafür hatte sie sich neue Schuhe verdient!

„Ich glaube, ich sehe ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels“, sagte die Jägerin plötzlich.

„Oh wirklich, du siehst mir noch ziemlich lebendig aus.“

Faith deutete in den Tunnel vor ihnen. Ganz am Ende schien eine Kurve zu sein, wo ein schwacher, kaum zu kennender Lichtschimmer zu sehen war.

„Bitte, lass es ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer sein!“ Cordelia kreuzte die Finger. Sie wusste, dass es völlig unmöglich war, aber hoffte, dass, wo Licht war, es auch warm war. Die Gänsehaut war ihr inzwischen ein dauerhafter Begleiter geworden. Schnell stob sie voran. Faith holte den Dolch hervor und folgte ihr. Sie war weniger optimistisch, was sie erwarten würde.

Cordelia war schon fast um die Ecke gebogen, als sie plötzlich zurückschreckte und sich mit dem Rücken gegen die ekelhafte Wand presste.

„Was ist?“, fragte Faith. Sie hielt ihren Dolch bedrohlich nah.

Die Seherin mahnte Faith mit großen Augen und einem Zeigefinger vor dem Mund, still zu sein. Dann zeigte sie mit den Fingern, dass hinter der Tunnelbiegung fünf waren.

„Fünf Dämonen?“, fragte die Jägerin flüsternd. „Die aus der Vision?“

„In meiner Vision war es nur einer!“ Sie zischte lauter als nötig und nickte aufgewühlt.

„Das schaffen wir.“ Die Jägerin drückte ihr den eigenen Dolch in die Hand und nahm die Armbrust, die sie auf dem Rücken trug, zur Hand.

„Das ist Selbstmord! Das ist wie mit diesen Baseballfrauenschaften in den Fünfzigern. Ein verzweifelter Versuch. Man weiß einfach, dass Frauen nicht Werfen können. Wir verschwinden.“ Cordelia wollte Faith am Ärmel gepackt mit sich zerren, aber es war klar, dass die Jägerin sich durchsetzten würde. Sie blieb einfach stehen. Cordelia konnte nichts ausrichten.

„Hier geht’s nicht ums Werfen, sondern Abstechen!“ Faith spähte um die Ecke. An den Wänden waren Fackeln befestigt. Es sah fast so aus, als hätten die Dämonen hier in dem kellerähnlichen Raum eine Art Kommandozentrale eingerichtet. Sie unterhielten sich in einer merkwürdigen, unverständlichen Dämonensprache durcheinander. Und es roch verdächtig nach Schwarzer Magie.

Cordelia nörgelte vor sich hin: „Ich kann nicht, ich kriege meine Tage, Bauchschmerzen und...“ Wieso sagte sie das überhaupt? Faith war leider nicht Angel, bei dem so was zog. Obwohl Faith war eher ein Typ, mit dem man einfach ein Bier trinken konnte und von diesem Schlag Menschen gab es nicht viele in Los Angeles.

Sie umklammerte den Griff des Dolchs mit ihren Fingern und wandte sich dem Licht zu. Entschlossen und mit böser Miene sah sie Faith an. Ein Nicken. Die Jägerin zeigte ihr mit Deuten den Schlachtplan auf. Faith würde voran gehen, Pfeile abschießen und Cordelia nutzte das Überraschungsmoment.

Sie wurde in den Nahkampf geschickt!

Faith machte die Armbrust bereit. Sie zählte mit den Fingern rückwärts von drei runter. Das war das Go. Der erste Pfeil erwischte den zentral stehenden Dämon in den Rücken. Er stürzte vorwärts, aufgehalten von seinen Kumpanen. Bevor sie überhaupt realisiert hatten, woher der Angriff kam, hatte die Jägerin vier weitere Schüsse abgegeben. Vier glatte Treffer.

Als sich drei Dämonen näherten, - die anderen waren ernsthaft verletzt – bekam es Cordelia mit der Panik zu tun. Die Dämonen sahen so wuchtig aus wie Footballspieler mit riesigen Schulterpoltern, nur dass es keine Schulterpolster waren. Sie stellte sich vor, dass sie mit auf einem grünen Spielfeld und eine ganze Horde Footballspieler über sie drüber preschte.

Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch vorstellen, dass Angel einer dieser Footballspieler war und schon wurde sie wütend genug, um den Dämonen entgegenzutreten. Spätestens seit Sex And The City wusste sie, dass Männer Probleme nicht lösen (beziehungsweise sie erst schaffen).

Cordelia schnellte aus ihrem Versteck hervor und erstach den ersten Dämon, der ihr in die Quere kam. Die gesamte Klinge verschwand im Bauchfleisch des Dämons. Er gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich und löste sich in eine Art Ursuppe auf, die auf den Boden klatschte.

„Ihhhhh“, kreischte Cordelia und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. Zu spät, Überreste klebten in ihrem Gesicht. So was nannte man wohl Feindkontakt.

Ein, zwei Sekunden besann sie sich, schließlich war das nicht ihr erster Kampf und es sollte auch nicht ihr letzter werden.

Die Jägerin war dazu übergegangen, die Fäuste und Füße zu benutzen. Cordelia sah, wie mit ihren Beißern aufeinandergepresst fies grinste. Das war Faith. Yeah. Five by Five. Die Seherin wünschte, sie könnte die gleiche Begeisterung aufbringen, aber... Nee, zu viel harte Arbeit, eingerissene Fingernägel und so weiter. Das macht wirklich keinen Spaß.

„Alles klar?“, brüllte Faith zu ihr herüber, als sie den Blick bemerkte.

„Pass auf!“ Cordelia eilte zu ihr. Der Dolch stach in das Schulterpolster dieses Aliendings. Reaktionsschnell setzte die Jägerin nach und tötete es. „Danke“, hauchte sie artig und gemeinsam wandten sie sich den anderen zu, als plötzlich aus dem gegenüber liegendem Tunnel Angel und Fred auftauchten.

Fred hatte die Kapuze fest um ihr Gesicht zugezurrt, selbst Angel hatte unter diesen Wetterbedingungen seinen Mantel geschlossen. Er sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel. Er machte sich bestimmt schon heimlich Gedanken über seine Haare. Mein Gott, er konnte sich selbst nicht mal im Spiegel sehen!

„Männer, das überforderte Geschlecht“, zischte Cordelia, während sie und Angel scheinbar den gleichen Dämon in Angriff nahmen. „Ich finde Heidi Klum gar nicht so gutaussehend.“ Der Dämon wehrte sie ab, schlug ihr den Dolch einfach aus der Hand, während sie Angel immer noch kleine Blitze mit den Augen zuwarf.

„Wir sind froh, euch endlich gefunden zu haben“, sagte Angel und killte den Dämon. Da waren es nur noch zwei. Er hatte einfach so getan, als hätte er ihr Gemurmel nicht gehört.

„Wir haben sie vor euch gefunden“, triumphierte Faith, „Ich habe den Spürhund in meinem Team.“ Natürlich meinte sie die Seherin.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, dann waren alle Dämonen tot und nur noch ein ekelhafter Rest, der überall auf ihrer Kleidung klebte. Zwei von ihnen waren geplatzt wie zu groß geratene Kaugummiblasen.

Als sie sich umgesehen hatten, bemerkten sie auch endlich das gefährlich blubbernde Süppchen in diesem Mittelalterlichem Kessel über einem Feuer. Cordelia registrierte vor allem die angenehme Wärme. Hier war es tatsächlich annährend trocken, doch nicht mehr lange, wenn die Schwarze Magie-Brühe überkochte.

„Was ist das für eine Scheiße?“, fragte Cordelia, der inzwischen alles egal war. Sie wollte nur noch raus und unter die warme, saubere Dusche.

„Keine Ahnung, du hattest die Vision“, feuerte Angel zurück.

Faith trat zwischen die beiden: „Was sollen wir tun?“ Sie sah zu Fred herüber, die unter ihrem Regenmantel zitterte.

Fred sah von der Jägerin zum Kessel. „Ich weiß nicht... ich kann nicht genau sagen, was das ist, was sie vorhatten. Ich werde eine Probe mitnehmen.“ Suchend schaute sie sich nach einem Behältnis um, nahm eine Schale, die in einer Nische in der Wand stand und schöpfte etwas von dem Gebräu.

Mit einem Mal schlug die Suppe Blitze. Helle Lichter zuckten und Blubberblasen zerbarsten mit aggressiven Tönen bedrohlich.

Kurzentschlossen zog Angel die Ärmel seines Mantels über die Hände und kippte den Bottich um. Vorher schrie er noch Achtung. Die Suppe rauschte laut zischend einen Abwasserkanal hinunter. Riesige Dampfwolken mit Blitzen schossen aus dem Kanal, als das kalte Nass mit dem kochenden Gebräu zusammentraf.

Der Vampir verkündete: „Wir verschwinden.“

Angel schritt den Weg, den er und Fred gekommen waren, voran, bis zum nächsten Gullydeckel. Er kletterte die in der Wand befestigten Sprossen hoch und stemmte den Deckel hoch. Oben schien das Regenwetter an Bösartigkeit gewonnen zu haben. Mit seinem Arm schützte er seine Augen vor dem peitschenden Regen.

Cordelia schickte Fred voraus. Die junge Wissenschaftlerin hatte schon blaue Lippen vor Kälte. Die Seherin bemitleidete sie ein wenig und war über sich selbst überrascht, wie sie die Situation bis jetzt gemeistert hatte.  
Mit einer Handbewegung schickte sie auch die Jägerin vor ihrer Selbst nach oben, ehe sie auf den rutschigen Sprossen nach draußen kletterte. Eine Hand streckte sich ihrer entgegen. Auch wenn Cordelia sich gewünscht hätte, dass es Angel wäre, war es doch Faith, die sie mit einem festen Griff hochzog und angrinste.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Blümchen-Boots waren im Arsch. Selbst die Dusche mit sauberem Wasser hatte das schlammige Braugrau nicht mehr von den Boots nehmen können. Cordelia betrachtete sie traurig, während sie ihre Haare leicht mit dem Handtuch trocken knetete. Sie liebte den Mangogeruch ihres Shampoos noch mehr.

„Fred hat sich ein Iglu aus Decken gebaut. Nur ihr Kopf ist noch zu sehen und eine Hand, wenn sie umblättert“, amüsierte sich Faith, die hinter Cordelia im Zimmer aufgetaucht war. Sie trug einen dieser klinischweißen Frotteebademänteln, wie man sie in Hotels bekam. Drei Nummern zu groß.

„Wesley hat Wasser aufgesetzt, damit wir alle etwas Warmes trinken“, antwortete Cordelia, ohne sich umzudrehen. Ihr war die Chemie zwischen ihr und Faith nicht entgangen; sie wollte nichts schüren.

Der ehemalige Wächter hatte sich daran gemacht, die Probe zu analysieren, während Fred sich nützlich machte, indem sie die Bücher an der Dämonenrasse absuchte, um herauszufinden, was das Süppchen von denen bewirkte, bewirken sollte. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, weil sie in dem unterirdischen Abwasserkanälen völlig versagt hatte. Sie hätte auch gleich im Hyperion bleiben können, hatte Fred kleinlaut erwähnt, auch wenn niemand sauer auf sie war.

Cordelia versuchte sich, an ihre Vision zu erinnern, doch ein Großteil war mit einer Welle des Schmerzes untergegangen. Sie sah aus dem Fenster, das eine einzige verwischte Regenwand war. Das Unwetter schien noch schlimmer geworden zu sein, seitdem sie das Hyperion erreicht hatte.

„Ich werde Lorne fragen, vielleicht hat er ja einen Trick für meine Boots-Rettung auf Lager“, meinte Cordelia mehr zu sich selbst.

Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Faith immer noch da. Sie hatte den Gürtel fest um ihre Taille gezurrt, trotzdem hätten drei Arme von ihr in einen Ärmel gepasst. Man konnte einen Blick auf die Rundung ihrer linken Brust werfen, die Schlüsselbeine und ihren weißen Hals.

Cordelia sah ihr ins Gesicht: „Zieh dir was an und lass uns nach unten gehen. Die anderen warten sicher schon.“

„Du hast dich verändert. In Sunnydale warst du anders.“ Die Jägerin grinste. „Irgendwie komme ich besser mit dir klar, C.“

„Sag einfach Cordy, wenn du schon abkürzen musst, okay.“ Die Brünette wollte an Faith vorbeigehen, aber die hielt sie zurück. Faith legte ihre Hände auf Cordelias Oberarme und küsste sie. Sie gab sich alle Mühe, ihre Lippen zu spüren, den Kuss so intensiv wie möglich zu machen, als sie jedoch ihre Zunge in Cordelias Mund schieben wollte, riss sich die Seherin wütend los.

„Faith! So sehr habe ich mich auch nicht verändert, dass ich gleich das Ufer gewechselt habe!“, fluchte sie und ging ohne weiteres zur Tür.

„Wenn Blicke Komplimente sind, dann war deiner....“ Faith sprach nicht weiter. Sie hatte es so leise gesagt, dass sie nicht sicher war, ob Cordelia den Rest gehört hatte.

Cordelia murrte sauer: „Deshalb werde ich eine Therapie brauchen.“ Das war einfach anrüchig. Unmöglich von Faith! Die Jägerin mochte jenseits von bisexual sein und alles nehmen, was sich auch nur bewegte, doch das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass Cordelia besonders aufgeschlossen (für One-Night-Stands) war. Sie war romantisch veranlagt! Und wenn das hieß, auf einen Typen warten, bis der endlich wusste, was er wollte.

Zur Hölle, es hatte ihr trotzdem irgendwie gefallen.

Cordelia eilte die Treppe hinunter, bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte. Sie war dankbar für eine heiße Tasse zwischen ihren Händen und Fred, die das Team auch schon mal ohne die Jägerin über die Dämonen im Abwasserlabyrinth informierte. Nach langer Suche war die junge Wissenschaftlerin auf die Rasse gestoßen: Die Dämonen beeinflussen das Wetter, was jedoch nur ein Nebenprodukt bei der Beschwörung ihres Meisters war, den sie alle zwanzig Jahre in diese Dimension holen konnten.

„Dann war es also das einzig Richtige, ihr Gebräu im Kessel auszukippen?“, fragte Angel stolz über seine Entscheidung. Immer wenn Cordelia es gerade nicht bemerken zu schien, hatte der Vampir zu ihr hinübergeschielt. Er fragte sich schon eine geraume Weile, womit er ihr diesmal auf den Fuß getreten war, so wie sie ihn mit spitzen Bemerkungen triezte.

Wesley, der eine rote Schnupfennase hatte, antwortete nasal anstelle von Fred. „Ich habe die Probe analysiert. Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und sie hätten das Portal zur anderen Dimension geöffnet. Ich bin neugierig, waren sie bereits dabei ihren Meister mit Schwarzer Magie zu rufen?“

„Ich habe kein Wort verstanden.“ Cordelia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber falls du meinst, ob sie schon im Chor gesungen haben, dann kann ich nein sagen.“

„Ah... okay. Also nicht.“

Fred mischte sich an dieser Stelle ein. „Jetzt müssen wir allerdings noch einen Gegenzauber einleiten, damit sich das Wetter normalisiert.“

In dem Moment stieß die Jägerin zum Team. „Was habe ich verpasst?“

„Jetzt wird ein Anti-Süppchen gekocht“, klatschte Gunn in die Hände, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte. Er sah richtig fertig aus.

„Charles, du solltest besser wieder ins Bett gehen. Den Rest schaffen wir auch ohne dich“, meinte Fred liebevoll.

Nachdem Fred sowohl Gunn als auch Wesley entlassen hatte, waren sie wieder der ursprüngliche Trupp. Angel sollte sich um ein großes Behältnis und Wasser kümmern. Faith hatte sich für die Organisation der Feuerstelle im trockenen Bereich des Innenhofs gemeldet. Fred übernahm das Zusammenstellen der Kräuter – und Cordelia nieste, als Fred sie ansprach.

„Mich scheint’s auch erwischt zu haben.“

„Du hättest dich wärmer anziehen sollen“, sagte Angel.

„Wie wär’s, wenn du mit mir Brennholz beschaffst“, schlug die Jägerin vor.

Cordelia hätte beide umbringen können, aber sie stimmte schließlich zu, die leerstehenden Räume nach morschen Möbelstücken, die sie für das Feuer verwenden konnten, abzusuchen.

„Wir können ja Freunde bleiben.“ Faith grinste sie tough an, als die beiden Frauen wieder nach oben gingen. Ihr war klar, dass es Cordelia etwas ausmachte.

„Hat dir schon mal gesagt, dass du abartig bist?“, zischte sie.

Faith zuckte mit den Schultern. „Um beliebt zu sein, muss man jeden Tag nett sein. Um gehasst zu werden, muss man gar nichts tun.“

„Du solltest es nicht darauf ankommen lassen, ich kann fieser sein als du!“, warnte Cordelia sie. Sie kannte sich mit bösen, anzüglichen Sprüchen aus, seitdem sie Cheerleaderin gewesen war und Paroli hatte bieten müssen. Außerdem war sie nie wirklich auf den Mund gefallen.

Die Jägerin zertrat einen Stuhl, während Cordelia mit den Händen die losen Stuhlbeine löste. Faith machte es offenkundig Spaß, Dinge kaputtzumachen. Natürlich konnte die Jägerin es nicht lassen, Cordelia weiter in die Enge zu treiben. Der Kuss hatte sie erst recht neugierig gemacht und dass die Brünette sich sträubte, veranlasste sie dazu, noch mehr zu bohren.

Aber Cordelia hatte sie nicht umsonst gewarnt. Faith feuerte nur so sexuelle Witze und Doppeldeutigkeiten ab, bis Cordelia einen fetten Treffer bei ihr landete, dass sogar die Jägerin errötete und ihr Spielchen aufgab. Sie einigten sich auf miese Männerwitze.

„Warum haben Männer ein so reines Gewissen?“ Cordelia sah zu ihr hinüber, während Faith Holzteile eins nach dem anderen unter ihren Arm klemmte.

„Sag’s mir.“

„Weil sie es noch nie benutzt haben.“

„Was ist der unsensibelste Teil am Penis? – Der Mann.“

Das Feuer war schnell entfacht. Das Kräutergemisch brauchte seine Zeit, bis das Wasser kochte, dann stiegen riesige, weiße Rauschschwaden auf und nach draußen. Abwechselnd musste jeder den Rauch in die richtige Richtung wedeln. Es war ein fast friedliche Stimmung, wie sie damit um ihr Feuer saßen und abwarteten, dass ihr Zauber seine Wirkung tat.

Cordelia nieste ab und an und wurde daher als erstes aus ihrer Pflicht entlassen. Bei dem düsteren Wetter draußen hatte sie ihr Zeitgefühl verloren. Es hätte ebenso gut Tag oder Nacht sein dürfen. Einzig die Wanduhr meinte, es sei Schlafenszeit, woraufhin sie herzlich gähnte.

Wenn sie wieder aufwachte, schien hoffentlich die Sonne.

Angel blieb als letzter beim Feuer. Er hatte versprochen, abzuwarten, bis das Gebräu völlig verdampft war, er bräuchte keinen Schlaf.

Cordelia sah sich im Spiegel an. Sie fühlte sich wesentlich besser als noch vor einigen Stunden. Ihre Haare saßen gut! Faith hatte etwas in ihr ausgelöst. Sie würde heute Nacht masturbieren. Sie hob ihr langes Schlafshirt und schob eine Hand in ihr Höschen, während sie sich weiter ansah.

Faith hatte gesagt, sie mochte ihre kürzeren Haare.

Es war überraschend für sie selbst, als sie über den Flur schlich und das Zimmer der Jägerin suchte. Ihre Gedanken schwindelten zwischen einer lachhaften Idee und einer Lust, der sie neugierig folgen wollte. Bei Faith wäre das Geheimnis sicher aufgehoben.

Das Zimmer war bereits abgedunkelt, als Cordelia leise die Tür öffnete und hinter sich schloss. Im Bett, das sie im schwachen Licht vom Flur gesehen hatte, rührte sich nichts. Die Seherin tapste blind zu ihr vor, bis sie an die Bettkante Stieß.

„Faith?“, flüsterte sie atemlos leise. Sie war aufgeregt.

Ihre Knie drückten die Matratze ein, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. „Faith“, sagte sie noch einmal. Ihre Hand fuhr über das Top, das die Jägerin anhatte. Cordelia ahnte nicht, dass Faith längst wach war, aber sich still verhielt. Sie registrierte die Hand auf ihrem Bauch, die höher fuhr. Sie hatte keine BH ab.

Wieder stand ihr Name unbeantwortet im Raum. Cordelia beugte sich vor. Sie verfehlte den Mund, berührte die Nase und traf dann erst Faith weiche Lippen. Als die Jägerin den Kuss gierig erwiderte, wusste sie, dass sie nur auf sie gewartet hatte. Diesmal durfte Faith ihre Zunge in Cordelias Mund schieben, ihn ausgiebig erkunden, während Cordelia ihr Top hochschob und ihre weichen Brüste knetete.

Es war fast so, als fasste sie sich selbst an, nur wäre es dann nicht ganz so prickelnd gewesen.

Inzwischen hockte sie über Faith, ihre Hüfte zwischen ihren Knien eingeklemmt. Cordelia schnappte während des Kusses nach Luft, als Faith ihre Schamlippen mit ihren Fingern fand. Sie hatte ihr Höschen gleich bei sich im Zimmer gelassen.

Hastig streifte Faith ihr das Shirt über den Kopf und warf sie auf den Rücken. Schnell entledigte sich die Jägerin ihrer wenigen Kleidung und stürzte sich auf sie. Ihre Brüste fielen ihr als erstes zum Opfer, Faith leckte wissend über ihre Brustwarzen und brachte Cordelia zum leisen Keuchen. Sie spielte regelrecht damit.

„Faith“, hauchte sie.

Sie rutschte an ihr herunter, zog eine Spur mit der Zunge über ihren Bauch, stoppte an ihrem Bauchnabel, ehe sie ihren Venushügel erklomm. Faith fand ihre Klitoris und stimulierte den Steuermann in Cordelias Boot mit gekonntem Zungenspiel. Sie leckte auf und ab. Cordelia musste sich im Laken festkrallen, so schnell bekam sie einen Höhepunkt meistens nur durch ihre eigene Nachhilfe. Sie wünschte sich etwas zwischen den Beinen und als ob Faith Gedanken lesen konnte, schob sie ein paar Finger in ihre feuchte Muschi.

Allein das Lecken brachte sie zu einem Orgasmus, der sie erfasste und sie lauter ausatmen ließ, als sie eigentlich wollte. Niemand sollte hören, war in diesem Zimmer passierte.

Cordelia revanchierte sich in gleicher Weise. Sie küsste Faith zwischendrin stumm, gab auf und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Mund. Faith war einfach laut, wie sie extrovertiert war. Sie keuchte dumpf mit heißem Atem in ihre Hand, als sie kam.

Cordelia ließ sich fallen für einen Augenblick. Faith hatte bis jetzt kein Wort gesagt. Als Cordelia jedoch aufstehen und gehen wollte, hielt sie die Jägerin zurück. „Was war das? Rache? Neugierde? Provokation?“

„Was?“, fragte Cordelia in die Dunkelheit.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht lesbisch bist, also...“

Cordelia schnaubte. „Du hast es die ganze Zeit darauf angelegt. Du hast mich erwartet.“

„Ich wusste nicht, ob du kommen würdest“, antwortete Faith, „Aber es war schön, dass du gekommen bist.“ Das Grinsen war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Da läuft was zwischen dir und Angel, oder es bahnt sich an. Und du hast mich abblitzen lassen.“

„Du kennst Männer.“

„Yeah, manchmal muss man die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen“, meinte die Jägerin. „Ich bin sicher, dass du das tun kannst.“ Faith nahm eine Brust von ihr in die Hand und spürte die weiche Rundung nach. Ihr Daumen strich über die Brustwarze. „Ich habe Angst im Dunkeln, du kannst noch nicht gehen. Nicht jetzt. Du musst an meiner Seite bleiben, bis es wieder hell ist, so wie wir alle gemeinsam die Tunnel verlassen haben“, sagte sie halb ernst, halb amüsiert.

„Okay, aber wir müssen morgen früh duschen, bevor Angel auch nur einen Funken Sex riecht!“

„Klar“, erwiderte Faith, obwohl sie nicht sicher war, wie viel Angel eh schon mitbekommen hatte. Aber sollte er doch, vielleicht würde ihm das einen Tritt in den Hintern versetzen und er einen Schritt auf Cordelia zumachen. Wer zur Hölle wusste das bei dem Vampir schon?

„Schläfst du nicht lieber allein? Ich dachte, du wärst der Typ.“

Faith war außerordentlich relaxt neben ihr. Cordelias Kopf lag auf ihrem Arm, zwei Finger spielten mit ihren Haaren.

„Ich weiß, was ich will“, meinte die Jägerin und fügte dann hinzu, „... und was ich brauche.“

„Wie war das Gefängnis?“ Endlich kam sie auch auf das Thema zu sprechen, das Cordelia schon länger auf der Zunge lag. Hier im Dunkeln ließ es sich leicht aussprechen.

Faith lachte ehrlich. „Man hat Zeit zum Nachdenken. ...jeder sieht, was auf dem Ende der Gabel steckt. Man erreicht das Ende – und Erlösung gehört nicht zum Programm. Das ist es. Alles andere ist Bullshit.“

„Wow, das klingt philosophisch.“ Was hätte Cordelia jetzt darum gegeben, ihre Augen, ihr Gesicht sehen zu können, stattdessen konnte sie nur ihrem Atmen, ihrer Stimme lauschen.

„Das meiste ist choreographiert. Essen, schlafen, kämpfen, die ganze Routine. Und Angst und was noch dazu gehört. Ich bin einfach hier. Und jetzt schlaf.“

„Wo es warm, trocken, gemütlich....“

+++ ENDE +++


End file.
